1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of optical modulators and more specifically, but not exclusively, to an optical modulator control system.
2. Background Information
Optical networks are used in telecommunication and enterprise networks to move data and communications. Optical signals provide high-speed, superior signal quality, and minimal interference from outside electromagnetic energy. Optical networks utilizing Dense Wavelength Division Multiplexed (DWDM) systems offer tunable multi-channel optical links.
Optical networks often include optical modulators, such as a Mach-Zehnder Modulator (MZM). The performance of optical modulators may be affected by numerous factors, such as a change in the environmental temperature. Many of today's optical modulators lack control systems to maximize modulator performance.